


Erotic Friend Fiction/Au's

by FanFQueen



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Alternate Universes, Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFQueen/pseuds/FanFQueen
Summary: This will be a set of one-shots with different AU's where the characters will be aged up, some kept the same age, and where the story may diverge from the canon storyline. The title of each chapter will include which ship is being written about so you can skip to whichever ship you like.I do not own Bob's burgers or their characters. This is purely a work of fanfiction and will only be used as such. Fanart is appreciated and so is comments, suggestions, and kudos. Thank you!1: TinaxZeke (Singed Eyebrows... Woops!)2: Tina x Jimmy Jr.  &  Louise x Rudy (Dance and Plan Thwarting)RED STRING OF FATE MOVED TO SEPARATE WORK ON MY PAGE3: Louise x Rudy (Book Club for Losers)
Relationships: Gene Belcher/Courtney Wheeler, Louise Belcher/Rudolph "Regular Sized Rudy" Steiblitz, Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr., Tina Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Tina x Zeke (Singed Eyebrows... Whoops!)

The bell sounded throughout the hall signalling that class was starting. Tina quickly shut her locker and ran as quick as she could to get to her metal shop class. Ever since her dad had been kicked out as substitute teacher for the Home Economics class, the kids had been put in metal shop class. Mr. Frond didn’t want another riot or that creaky lunch lady to yell at him again. Though, if you knew Tina Belcher, she could not run very well (though at least she did better than Jimmy Jr.). She quickly ran out of breath and started to freak out as the late bell rang.

“It’s okay. I guess it wasn't meant for me to have a good life,” Tina huffed as she made her way down the hallway. As she turned the corner she saw Zeke and Jimmy Jr. getting yelled at by their metal shop teacher. Good, maybe I can sneak in and not be noticed.

“I can’t believe you two! Why would you try to burn off your chest hair with a blow torch!” The teacher yelled sternly. He was so engrossed in yelling at them that he didn’t see Tina sneak behind him. Zeke and Jimmy Jr. on the other hand saw her. She froze and put an awkward finger to her lips trying to signal them to be quiet. 

Jimmy Jr. must have mistaken her signal, though to her the signal was pretty damn obvious, because while the teacher was yelling at them he said, “Hey Tina!”

The teacher stopped yelling at them and started to turn around, but before he did Zeke said, rather loudly, “Hey teach, you got it all wrong man. We ain’t trying to burn off our chest hair, we ain't’ got any. We wanted to see if we could burn a dingleberry onto ourselves.” The teacher started yelling at Zeke and Jimmy Jr, but this time for being disruptive, gross, and immature. Zeke gave Tina a little wink as she slipped into the classroom and took her seat. Zeke and Jimmy Jr. ended up getting detention, again, but Tina didn’t get caught being late.

The next day in class Zeke and Jimmy Jr. were put with new partners. Tina wished to get Jimmy Jr., but he was put next to Jocelyn and Zeke was put next to her. She wished she could’ve been with Jimmy Jr. so she could get free access to look at his butt in those new jeans, but sadly she was paired with Zeke. He always got in the way of her and Jimmy Jr time, but he did help her out.

“Hey, T-bird!” Zeke said loudly and enthusiastically.

“Hey, Zeke,” Tina said softly and paused. “Uhhhhhhhh….Thanks yesterday- I mean, thanks for helping me out.”

Zeke smiled and got to work turning on the blowtorch, “No problem T-bird.” They didn’t talk for the rest of class Tina was glad it was finally over. Zeke kept to himself, but he was no Jimmy Jr. and was always too loud for her tastes. Just as she would gain the courage to ask Jimmy Jr. out, he would always interrupt and butt into the conversation. She smirked, butt.

Though, she never thought she’d be both so angry and flustered by Zeke. Two weeks after they were paired together, they were working on fixing pieces together to create a box. The theatre department was putting on a play called A B Seas and they wanted small metal boxes for some reason. Zeke, as usual, was humming to himself under his protective mask while he welded the pieces together. Tina, on the other hand, was struggling to turn on her welding device. 

Tina raised her hand for help, but the teacher wasn’t paying attention. He was scolding Jimmy Jr. for setting fire to Jocelyn’s hair. Zeke cut off his welding device and took off his protective helmet. “What’s wrong T-Bird?” His hair was sweaty and his sweat glistened like glitter on one of her favorite horses' manes.

“I can’t turn this stupid thing on!” Tina said and kicked the machine.

“Woah! Someone’s got some fire in their britches!” Zeke said too loud. “Let me show ya how it's done.” Zeke stood closer to Tina and showed her how it was done. Soon, the welding piece was ready to go and Zeke was standing there proud. “See T-Bird, ain’t that difficult.”

Suddenly, Jimmy Jr. walked sneakily over to where Zeke was and jumped on his back. “Gotcha Zeke!” Jimmy Jr. lisped out. He hooked his arm around Zeke’s throat and Zeke choked, “Not yet J-Ju,” Zeke said as he flipped Jimmy Jr. off his back and sat on his back. The boys tousled on the ground a little before Jimmy Jr. kicked up and hit Tina’s elbow as she was trying, and failing, to weld. 

“Ahhhh!” Tina yelled in surprise and pain. The welding device flew from her hand, cracking her glasses and singeing off her left right eyebrow. It fell to the floor along with Tina who almost fell on it. The whole class went silent as the teacher ran over to a yelling Tina. He turned the device off as she cupped her right eye.

When asked how it happened, so said she bumped her elbow and the device singed off her eyebrow. No one doubted her except for Zeke and Jimmy Jr. who actually knew what happened. They visited her at the nurses office to apologize, but Jimmy Jr’s apology was short and he quickly left for detention. 

“Zeke, what are you still doing here?” Tina asked as she sat on the chair and waited for the burning to subside.

“I just wanted to apologize T-Bird. Burned off your eyebrow and broke your glasses, now how are you going to see?” Zeke said exasperatedly.

“I still have eye’s Zeke, it’s just blurry now.”

“I know that T-Bird. It’s just,” he paused and sat down in the chair next to her, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know Zeke. It’s alright. Eyebrows grow back, and then I’ll look beautiful again and Jimmy Jr. will want to go out with me.”

Zeke turned to her with eyes that confused her, “T-Bird, you’re already beautiful. If J-Ju don’t see it, he’s blinder than you!”

Tina flushed and felt the heat rise to her cheeks, “Thanks Zeke.”

“Well, I’m off to wrestle. Bye!”

“Wait! Zeke!” Zeke paused at the door and turned around. “Don’t you have detention?”

“Nah girl. It’s d.d.d.”

Tina’s brows would have furrowed in confusion, but she now only had one brow, “D.D.D?”

“Detention Ditch Day! Imma go pummel J-Ju for messing with my girl. I”ll getchu one day Tina girl. I’m gonna getchu.” Zeke said before he walked out the door and down the hall, hiding the blush that lightly spread across his face.

Tina still didn’t like Zeke, but now, maybe he was tolerable enough to make himself a love interest in her erotic friend fiction.


	2. Tina x Jimmy Jr.   &.   Louise x Rudy (Dance and Plan Thwarting)

It was Tina’s last year in Huxley High School. She and the rest of her gang were ready to go off to college, or in Tina and many classmates' cases, community college. As her mom said, “Community college is great! It’s free, and who doesn’t love free! Especially free wine!”

The school was throwing the seniors a party, but it was going to be nothing compared to the party Tammy was going to be holding for her 18th birthday/graduation/celebration for herself. The decorations would probably be all Tammy themed, but she was boasting that all the popular boys would be involved in this exclusive party. Jimmy Jr, Lenny DeStefano, and other popular boys would be involved, and only a few girls on Tammy’s good side were allowed to go.

Tina’s new goal, as she had written in her diary, was to “mow Jimmy Jr’s ass and kiss those plump, sweet lips. His lips are like a hotdog bun and her lips would be the perfect hot dog to fit into them.” She knew this dance would be the perfect opportunity to kiss Jimmy Jr and hopefully make him fall in love with her. This would practically be her last time to make her highschool dream come true.  
So, during lunch, Tina approached Tammy with the confidence of an Arabian horse. “Tammy, can I ask you something?”

Tammy ignored her and continued to laugh with her group of friends over their shopping plans after school. Next to Tammy was Jocelyn, still the same as she was in middle school except she filled out better than Tammy did, and that pissed Tammy off. Jocelyn was sweet, but always felt the need to fit in and be popular, though Tina admired her for sticking to what she wanted.

“Tammy? I need to ask you something,” her confidence draining with every word.

“Tammy. I think she wants to like, talk to you or something-uh,”Jocelyn said as she tapped Tammy on the shoulder. 

Tammy turned towards Jocelyn with a huff and then at Tina and smiled tightly, “What do you want Tina?”

“Uhhhhhh…” Tina started to freak out, all her confidence from before completely gone. Tina froze and started to panic, but Tammy answered her unspoken question.

“No Tina, you may not be a part of my super duper elite party,” Tammy said as she flipped her blond hair and turned back to eat her lunch.

“Wait, how did you know what I was going to say?” Tina asked, now broken out of her frozen state.

“Well Tina, crawl out from the rock you grew up in because everyone’s been asking me all day to be a part of it.”

“Hey Tina, you should so, like, be part of the party! It would be like, so entertaining to watch you dance!” Jocelyn yelled excitedly.

“I agree with Jocelyn! Then I can finally get Jimmy Jr. to fall for me!” Tina said excitedly as Jocelyn nodded along with her. The girls around the table started to giggle in both approval and devious tones.

“Jocelyn! Thank you for interrupting me! I was just about to say that,”T ammy said as she clasped her hands together.

“You were? But I thought you just sa-” Jocelyn was interrupted by Tammy. “What I wanted to say was, of course we will help you Tina. If you don’t mind making yourself look like a fool in front of the entire senior class again, then sure. You can join.”

“Yes! I’ll do it!” Tina said excitedly and then ran out of the cafeteria.  
“Aww, her and Jimmy Jr. will be like Mario and Luigi! They’ll be so in love!” Jocelyn said dreamily.

“Shut up Jocelyn!”

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

All Tina had been talking about over the past couple weeks was Tammy’s party and how she was finally going to get Jimmy Jr. to fall for her. Louse was desperately trying to talk her sister out of attending this party because, unlike Tina, Louise knew Tammy’s intentions would not be in her sister’s best interest. Louise, unlike Tina, was not afraid to use force to make sure her sister's day was not ruined. 

Tina was determined on going, and so Louise made up her mind to make this the best party ever for her sister. She asked her dad a couple weeks before the party to find Marshmallow and ask her to help Tina dazzle her way through the party. If anyone knew how to sparkle and dazzle, that would be Marshmallow. Louise remembered when Marshmallow came to Tina’s 13th birthday party and made it one of the happiest days of her sister’s life, now she hoped Marshmallow would do it again.

Louise received confirmation of Marshmallow’s help a couple of days before the party when she stopped by to pick Tina up for dress shopping with Linda. Marshmallow would pick a beautiful dress for Tina, who, like their mother, didn’t have the best fashion sense in Louise's mind. Though, they all tended to wear the same things everyday.

She had the plan set out perfectly in her mind. Gene and her would sneak into the party just like the time when they broke into some girls house to get Louise's class pet chinchilla in the 4th grade. Then, we get fancy dressed to blend in. Gene would be in a tuxedo t-shirt and shorts and she would be in a plain green dress with the now very old, pink bunny ears. Once they were in they would sneak around and gather intel from Tammy’s group of girls. Louise wanted to see if they had any malice planned towards her sister. If there was, Louise would come up with a plan to thwart their actions, save the day, and get her sister that kiss with Jimmy Jr.

“I don’t know about this one, don’t you think it’s too revealing?” Tina asked as she checked herself out in the mirror.

“Well, if you don’t like it we can always try another one!” Mom said happily as she went through more gowns on the racks.

“If you don’t feel comfortable sweetheart, then just do what makes you feel comfortable yet fabulous,” Marshmallow said as she flipped tossed away more revealing dresses. 

“Uhhhhhhhhh…what if we never find the one!” Tina started to freak out.

“Oh! I think I found one!” Linda sang as she pulled one off the rack. “Oh, honey! You’re dad’s going to love this one! 

The dress Linda pulled out was navy blue. It was a long gown with thin sleeves that sparkled in the light. The bodice was meant for thicker people like her and would show off the little figure she had. When she tried it on, her boobs didn’t bust out the top or make her feel uncomfortable. The length was long enough to where if she didn’t want to shave her legs, she didn’t have to. The dress showed off her figure just enough to make Tina feel confident, but not uncomfortable. She wasn’t used to wearing dresses, and this would be the perfect median.

“Oh honey! You look so cute! Work it! Work it! Work it! Look at what mommy gave you! I did a great job.” Linda jumped excitedly. She was now a little old to be dancing like that, and Tina feared she may break a hip.

“Oh darlin’. You look delicious,” Marshmallow said as she put her in front of the mirror.

Tina’s mouth hung open in surprise. She really did look delicious, dazzling, amazing. She felt most of all- pretty. She loved the dress, and it was in budget! She had a good feeling about this dress.

“Now remember darlin’,” Marshmallow said once Tina had changed out of her dress and Linda was paying for the gown. “It doesn’t matter what other people think. As long as you feel beautiful inside and out, that’s all that matters.” Then Marshmallow walked away, graciously of course, and left Tina feeling all kinds of special.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

At the party, Tina was feeling super nervous. So nervous, in fact, that she felt sick to her stomach. She had only been there for 15 minutes and she already felt worse than she did when she had the runs and Jimmy Jr wanted to jump with her on the trampoline. She had an urge to throw up. Her mom had given her the advice to drink wine and feel fine (not that she condoned underage drinking) but she knew she would probably ruin her dress.

“Our sister looks green! Is she turning into an oompa loompa?” Gene asked as he peeked through the binoculars. “This catering looks spectacular by the way.”

“No Gene, she’s just nervous. And stop eyeing the food! We are here for Tina, and to maybe pummel Tammy,” Louise said as she adjusted her position in the tree.

“Louise. It’s a little too high up for me,’ Rudy said and paused to shake his inhaler, “I’m starting to wheeze.” He took a puff of his inhaler and clutched on for dear life to the branches below Louise.

“Buddy, look, as long as you stay still you won’t fall,” Louise said as she looked around the party for Jimmy Jr. “Look! 11 o’clock! Jimmy Jr. is standing by the D.J. arguing with him,” Louise observed. “Okay team, lets go. Remember, Rudy, you'll be pretending to carter the party as a waiter. Gene, pizza delivery. Go into the bathroom and unlock the window so I can get in. Do not actually use the bathroom until I’m out of there. Got it?”

“Already ahead of you!” said Gene as he sat on his branch chewing on a slice of pizza. 

“Louise, I don’t think I can do this. I mean, it's not only breaking and entering, but what if someone recognizes me!” Rudy started to wheeze and was clinging onto the tree even harder. Louise, in her dress, expertly climbed down the tree and sat by Rudy.

“Rudy. I’m going to be honest here. No one knows who you are! Which, in this case, is a very good thing. Plus, if you need me, you can contact me on Kuchi Kopi. It’ll work out fine!” Louise said as she shook his inhaler for him again and he took it and used it.

“But all those other waiters look so refined! Could I really pull off that look? I mean, I’m regular sized Rudy, not handsome sized Rudy or confident Rudy!” he started to relax, but only enough to stop shaking the tree limb.

Louise sighed, “Look Rudy, you’re perfect the way you are. All those other guys suck.”

“Yeah!” Gene cut in, his mouth full of pizza. “They suck like those new Chunky Blasts! They still haven’t changed the recipe!” Gene said in a huff.

“Exactly. You’re like Kuchi Kope, not too many people in America know you, but you’re special. Special to me. Now shut up and get going!” Louise rushed the last part and kicked Rudy off the tree limb to hide her flushed face. The limb wasn’t high off the ground, and Rudy landed with a slight thump. 

“Louise,” Rudy fixed himself, though he still looked like a sweaty, unkempt mess, “I like you too!” Then he ran, not very fast or far, to Tammy’s house. Where he snuck in and put the first part of her plan in action.

“Ooo La La…” Gene said as he shut the pizza box and then burped. “Someones got a crush and it certainly isn’t Tina this time.”

“Shut uuuuuup! Louise yelled as she climbed down the tree and pulled Gene with her.

Tina finally decided that she needed some air and quickly made her way outside. Outside made her feel better, but gave her headache at the pounding music, grinding bodies, sweat, and strobe lights. This really wasn’t her scene, she should just leave.

“Hey Tina!” Jimmy Jr. said as he approached her. She froze. God he looked hot. Like the unnaturally blazing lightbulb in the bathroom that blinded her every morning. His suit was navy blue, and damn did those pants hug his butt just right. She silently thanked whoever made those pants.

“Hey Jimmy Jr,” Tina said awkwardly as a blush came to her face. 

Jimmy Jr. slid his eyes over her and pulled on his collar, “Wow Tina. You look-” He paused to swallow and steady himself. He walked closer to her and took her hand, “You look amazing.”

“So do you. Your butt looks really nice in that suit.” She was always brutally and sometimes awkwardly honest, but that's what Jimmy Jr. liked about her even more. Now that he was 18 and able to make his own decision, one of his first decisions would be to make things right with Tina.

“Thanks. Wanna go dance? I’ve been practicing new dance moves.” 

Tina let him pull her down the stairs and onto the outskirts of the dance floor where they danced until the music stopped. Which, by that time, Tina’s feet were aching, she was profusely sweating, and her makeup was probably smeared. Though Jimmy Jr. didn’t seem to notice her sweaty looks because of how sweaty he himself was. They laughed, danced, and Tina felt like a princess at her own ball. Even as they sipped out of straws with Tammy’s head on them she felt like the most special girl in the world.

Jimmy Jr. eventually noticed Tina’s aching feet and found a table for them to sit out. The table was tucked in the corner, away from the action of the night, and was almost invisible from a distance. It was perfect.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Jimmy Jr. pulled out her chair as he asked. She sat down with a thump and took off her flats.

“No, my feet just hurt from dancing,” Tina said as she put her aching feet on the chair across from her. Jimmy Jr. sat down beside her and placed their drinks on the table.

“Tina, I wanted to tell you someth-” but before Jimmy Jr could speak the loud, angry voice of Tina’s sister sounded over the loudspeakers.

“Viva Le RESISTANCE!” Louise yelled as she stood on the DJ’s booth and pressed a large button. Fireworks shot up into the air and exploded in the shape of Tammy’s head. The crowd awed the dramatic display of fireworks while Louise cackled maniacally. Tammy, running towards her, was trying to punch the daylights out of Louise while Gene held her back. Tina spotted Rudy slowly climb onto the DJ booth with Louise while the fireworks exploded. Louise dropped the button and pulled Rudy into what could only be called as a victory kiss. 

Later, Louise would say she did it on the spur of the moment and not because she wanted to, but let's be honest, Louise always gets what she wants or she goes down fighting. Rudy would take that kiss as a trophy and spent his freshman year convincing Louise she should date him. It was only until the summer going into her sophomore year did she allow Rudy to take her on an actual date.

Tina, on the other hand, wasn’t as awed by the fireworks. She wanted to know what Jimmy Jr. had to say. She put a hand on Jimmy Jr’s arm to ask him what he wanted to say, but instead he just looked at her with heart eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her under the fireworks. It wasn’t sloppy like their first kiss on her 13th birthday. It was semi-controlled, magical, and everything she’d ever wished for. He pulled her closer and kissed her until she had to pull away for air.

“Tina. I swear to you that I will be the best boyfriend ever. I’ve been an asshole before, but please, let me show you that I’m good for you,” Jimmy Jr. yelled so Tina could hear her over the fireworks.

Tina nodded and pulled him back in for a kiss. She would take this moment and hoped it would last forever. She got her wish, Jimmy Jr. was her boyfriend.


	3. Question

Hello Readers, I have a VERY important question for you! Writing fanfiction has rekindled the writer in me, and I have storylines and ideas popping into my head like crazy! So, I thought, why not see if the readers would like my first idea! My first idea is:

The Selection: Tina Style

If you've been on the internet a while, and you've read fanfiction, you've probably read stories where the prince has to choose candidates for marriage and then select which one suits him the most. But let's genderbend that and make it to where Tina is the princess of her fathers Burger Kingdom and now she has to choose a husband from the candidates her lovely family has selected. Bob as King, Linda as Queen, Mr. Fiscoeder as the landlord who they owe money too (of course), Louise as the captain of the guard/princess, Gene as the court Jester/ prince, and Tina as the eldest princess. Jimmy Pesto Sr will own the kingdom next door to Bob and his son is in running to be Tina's husband and therefore merge the kingdoms, though they do have crushes on each other, is it enough to keep them together or will another dashing candidate take his place?

Send in suggestions of who you'd like to be a candidate for Tina's affections!

Would you like to see this as a mini fanfiction. (if so this would be posted in a separate work from this and would take longer to upload since I want to write it all first and then post it bit by bit. But, I'll make it worth your while! Long chapters, kissing scenes with multiple characters and ships, love will be blossoming everywhere!)

Another fanfiction idea I came up with that would be FUN. Would be:

  
Under Mafia Protection

An alternate universe where the town Tina lives in is riddled with crime. One day, Tina decides to go shopping for books and on her way home runs into a group of people harassing this guy. She decides to say something and when she does the guys steal her stuff and leave. She doesn’t know if yet, but she’s just saved the mafia bosses son. Now he owes her his life, and puts her on the No-Harm list.   
  


But it isn’t just that, she keeps getting odd gifts at her parents front door. Books, money, clothes, and hand written notes draw Tina towards towards this mysterious stranger, but is he really a stranger?

Which fanfiction would you like to see? I’m up to doing either.


	4. Book Club For Losers (Louise x Rudy)

“Louise Belcher to the counselors' office!” Mrs. LaBonz promptly shut the classroom door and walked away. Everyone looked over at Louise and oohed.

Louise rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of her seat. Her seat scraped against the floor and the sound made her cringe. The teacher sighed and gave Louise a hall pass as she walked by her desk. 

“When do you think she’ll be back?” whispered someone from the back.

Someone giggled, “I can’t wait to hear about her latest prank!”

“Don’t have too much fun in detention!” A boy yelled as he caused his chair to lean back on two legs.

“I won’t!” Louise gave the peace sign and as she walked out the door she heard a loud commotion followed by the sound of laughter. The idiot must have fallen out of his chair.

With the hall pass in hand, she made her way slowly down the hallway. What was the rush? Plus, she suddenly really wanted some water. Frond could wait.

She walked up to the drinking fountain and started to reminisce on her latest prank: roaches but with gum, tape, and a huge smiley face.

Monday she had gotten to school early to prepare for this particular prank. Frond had been especially mean to Louise last Friday’s detention and Louise felt like she needed revenge. Frond had made her scrape off the gum from under the desks and then write an essay on what she did wrong. Evil man! How dare he make her write an essay!

So, she got Gene to chew a bunch of gum over the weekend, along with Andie and Ollie’s help, and grabbed rubber gloves from the nurses' office before she got there. She still had a huge collection of cockroaches from when they were thrown away at the amusement park, and that happened 2 years ago. Now since she was about to move onto the great things in life, she thought she’d bring back an oldie but a goodie- cockroaches.

Mr. Frond normally leaves during Lunch on Mondays to go help his grandmother with her “back ointment,” so it left Louise the perfect opportunity to set up her prank. She picked the lock of his office and snuck in with Andie and Ollie and put gum in the shape of a smiley face under his desk. The gum then had cockroaches stuck on them. As Louise’s final touch, she tore a corner off a sheet of paper and drew a smiley face with a tongue sticking out.

Apparently he had just found it today, and it was Wednesday! She smiled to herself as she slowly made her way down the hall. As she turned the corner she saw her best bud and asthmatic nightmare Rudy.

Rudy was now a hall Manatee, and he was very proud of that fact. He wore his god-awful orange jacket proudly and the pocket on the jacket clearly held his inhaler. He turned around when he heard footsteps and smiled brightly when he saw her. He ran up to her and looked down at her hand to see her hall pass.

“Thank goodness. I didn’t want to have to write you up.” Rudy let out a breath.

“Well, even if you did write me up it would just add to any other punishment you gave me.” Louise started walking side-by-side with Rudy. Their pace was even as they walked along the halls.

“Was it the cockroach prank?” Rudy whispered and leaned closer. Louise inhaled and closed her eyes; he smelled like apples and cinnamon.

“Of course. I’ve got to give a last hurrah before I leave for highschool!” Louise shrugged and smiled.

“Hopefully you don’t get in too much trouble. We were going to hang out at the Wharf after school!” Rudy’s head was on a swivel. Even talking to his friends he was never off duty.

“Yeah, I don’t think Frond will do anything too bad though. I mean, I’m Louise! The loveable, stubborn, sweet yet spicy Belcher that everyone loves. Also, Frond’s dating my Aunt again, so if he wants it to work he’s going to have to work with me here.” Louise stopped in front of Frond’s office and waved to Rudy, “See you on the other side, Ru!” Then she saluted him and opened the door.

“Ah, Louise. Glad Rudy walked you here. Thank you for making sure she actually got here Rudy!” Mr. Frond yelled the last part to Rudy could hear. Rudy, in return, saluted and walked off down the hall. He gave Louise a good-luck look before he left.

“You’re in real trouble, Louise. I thought we said no more cockroaches!” Mr. Frond sat down at his desk and smoothed out his already flat hair.

“We did, but that was two years ago! I wanted to give you a last hoorah prank before I left and what is more memorable than my cockroach prank?” Louise sat down in the seat and made herself comfortable. After sitting in these seats multiple times she finally figured out the perfect pose in order to be comfortable.

Mr. Frond sighed and put his fingers to his temples in anger. He took a deep breath in and out before he opened his eyes and looked at Louise. “We stipulated two years ago that you wouldn’t do any more cockroach pranks and I wouldn’t send you to the thinkgineers. But, since you’ve broken your half of the deal you’re going to the thinkgineers and punishment.”

Louise gave Mr. Frond a questioning look. “Mr. Frond, aren’t the thingineers no longer a thing? I thought that stopped after Zeke accidentally set the room on fire.”

Mr. Frond straightened his tie and mumbled, “I’m still under fire for that one.” 

Louise smirked and felt triumphant. The worst he would do is put her in detention, and it honestly wasn’t that bad anymore. It gave her time to reflect on what pranks she should improve and who her next target would be.

“Anywho, you’ll instead join the BLC- Book Lovers Club. They read a book every 2 weeks, discuss it, and sometimes write reports on interesting things about the book. You will be with this club until you graduate from this school in 3 months.” Frond delivered this whole speech with his hands folded together on his desk and a slight smile on his face. She wanted to throw a bunch of plastic cockroaches in that face.

“Not the Book Losers Club!” Frond gave Louise a questioning and superior look and Louise cleared her throat. “I meant that the Book Lovers Club is just not for me. Look buddy, pa-”

“Cut the chit-chat, Louise. I don’t want to hear it. It’s not for you and that's explicitly why you’re doing it. You start tomorrow and Rudy will help you get accustomed to the club. Now, back to class.” Mr. Frond shooed her away and pulled out his crochet needle and yarn. He was making another doll, ugh.

Rudy chatted nonstop the next day about how excited the club was to be getting a new member. He told her all about the book they had just read and how good it was. He rambled on and on about stuff Louise didn’t care about and frankly just absentmindedly nodded and commented on things he said.

“Louise, you’re not paying attention are you?” Rudy gave her a skeptical look and she sat up straight at the lunch table.

“I’ve been paying attention. You read that book last time about that guy named Ponyboy and he went up against the other group and a guy got killed. What’s his name?”

“Johnny?” Rudy replied dully.

“Johnny! That’s it!” Louise snapped her finger like she was actually trying to think of the name and it just came to her.

Rudy sighed, “Well, at least you didn’t get expelled.”

“Frond wouldn’t expel me. We have such a good bond- him and I.” Louise’s sarcastic tone cut through on the last part. “So, what book are y’all dorks reading this time?”

“Spy School.”

Now Louise’s interest was peaked. “Interesting. So when does the club meet? For how long? Do we actually have to write an essay?”

The lunch bell rang and Louise got up with Rudy and left to go to class. Maybe the book club wouldn’t be too bad since Rudy was in it. But reading- yuck!

Louise didn’t pay attention to the meeting as she was supposed to. She nodded, offered some comments here and there with no meaning behind them, and acted interested because Mr. Frond was there. Rudy was the head of the club and he did surprisingly well considering he had stage fright. Louise was proud of her friend, but she really did not want to be there. Especially since the only person she knew was Rudy and the rest were kids from lower grades who all wore glasses and one of them even picked his nose.

During the meeting, they discussed their next book, which Louise had heard about earlier, and everyone seemed excited. Though honestly, what book-nerd doesn’t get excited at reading a new book? 

Louise, though interested in the story, did not want to actually read it. She wanted to know what happened just in case she was asked to write a report on it, but she really didn’t care either way. Maybe she could get Tina to read it and then give her a synopsis. 

“Now, the library only has two copies of this book, so you each will be paired up with someone and you will read it with them. Since this book isn’t too complicated you should get it done in about a week or two. Get your pairs and start reading!” Mr. Frond smiled and then quickly made his escape out the room. Any less time with Louise he could get the better.

“Rudy. You’re my partner.” Louise pulled on his sleeve and brought him closer. She stared at another girl in the group who was about to ask Rudy and inwardly cheered.

“Okay. So, how do you want to do this reading thing? Do you want to read it first and then I can read it after, or do you want to read it at the same time?” Rudy walked side by side with Louise as they headed towards the library.

“Together. In fact, I do better when someone reads it to me, so can you read it to me so we can both digest the info?” Louise offered. Better to get Rudy to do the work and Louise could take a nap. She’d pay him back later by paying for his ice-cream or carrying around his inhaler when he didn’t have any pockets in his clothing that day.

“Sounds good to me!” Rudy smiled and happily ran into the library to get their book. Louise relaxed, maybe this club wouldn’t be too bad after all.

“Louise?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you listening?” 

“Yeah.”

“I thought I heard you snoring so I just wanted to make sure you were awake.”

“Nope. No snoring here.”

“I’m not dumb you know. If you don’t want to do this just tell me and we can stop.”

“Then can we stop? This book isn’t even interesting yet!” Louise groaned as she opened her eyes and looked at Rudy. They were outside at the park, sitting under the shade and leaning against a tree. 

“Louise, we’re only 10 pages in,” Rudy exclaimed as he closed the book.

“It’s probably your voice. It’s just so relaxing. Makes me want to fall asleep.” Louise admitted as she watched her sister try to get Jimmy Jr’s attention across the way.

Rudy made a weird voice and scrunched up his face, “Well if I talked like this would that make it more interesting?”

Louise laughed and slapped Rudy’s shoulder. “Better, but I like your normal voice more.”

“Yeah, me too.” They sat in silence as they watched the clouds go by. 

“Louise.”

“Yeah?”

“You said you found my voice relaxing.”

“Yeah, so?”

Rudy hummed and smiled to himself. If only there could be more days like these. Just Louise and him battling the world, books, and his asthma. Louise being slightly open about herself and the way she felt.

“What’s with that smile on your face?” Louise scooted closer and leaned forward to get a better look at Rudy’s face.

“Nothing.”

“You know, with you as my buddy, it made me realize this club isn’t for losers.”

“Oh, so you think I’m a loser?”

“No, I think you’re pretty neat.”

“So it’s not a book club for losers anymore?”

“Nah. More like a nerdy book club now. If you somehow make this book interesting, I might just turn into a book lover myself.” 

Rudy gave Louise a suspicious look and she ignored him. Their hands sat close together on the ground, and if you looked hard enough you might see blushes on their faces. Though, before Louise could get swept up in her emotions, Rudy began reading again and Louise intently listened. 

Listened to his voice, listened to the wind, and listened to the fast pounding of her heart.


End file.
